Russian Medicines
by Tach-Pistache
Summary: Finalement, ils avaient plutôt bon goût, les médicaments russes, hein ? "- J'avais décidé que je t'aimais un peu trop pour mon propre bien. - Donc tu as essayé de m'étouffer." Il y a de ces jeux un peu trop dangereux, mais tellement amusants à essayer...


**Bonjour/Bonswâr !**

**Alors en ce jour (ou cette nuit, tout dépend de quand vous regardez ça) béni(e) du 24 décembre** (_HAPPY NOËLLING TO YOOOOU, LECTEUR ADORE !_) **moi, Dieu (ou quelque chose s'en approchant) ai décidé de vous offrir ce SPLEN-DIDE cadeau. Je crois que c'en est un... :D**

**Alors, pour tout vous dire, j'hésite. M, T ? En tout cas, le rating sera justifié. Si si. Si vous avez lu INCENDIE, vous savez à quel point A et B sont... bah oui, ils sont cons quand ils le veulent .w. Cons ET dangereux. Ah, quels idiots. bref. **

**Si vous n'avez pas lu INCENDIE... QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ ? :D**

**Bon. Je me suis servie du passage avec Pheu (paix à l'âme de cette Mary-Sue) alors que j'avais dit que ça n'aurait aucune incidence sur la fiction. J'avoue, j'ai pas respecté ça ! Maaais c'est pour leur bien (enfin je crois...) Vous vous souvenez quand B-choupinou, gueulant à sa chèère cousine qu'il prenait pour une gamine anorexique en blanc, avait évoqué un voyage en Russie ? **  
><strong>... Tadam. :D <strong>  
><strong>Alors vous trouverez dans cet OS des génies (SANS DECONNER ?) avec une très bonne mémoire, de la mythologie Japonaise (just for the fun), un pays merveilleusement grand et glacé, un carton de 25 kilos de drogues variées, et de l'inconscience qui me défrise. Enfin qui me délisse. Pasque je ne suis pas frisééééée 8D<strong>

**BREFOUILLE, BISOUILLES, ENJOUILLES :D**

**Disclaimer : Allez ! On réunit 1000 signatures pour les envoyer à Obha et Obata pour qu'ils me donnent A et B ! Ou juste A ! (pasque B la suivra :D)**

* * *

><p>"Qui est le plus fou des deux, le fou ou alors le fou qui le suit ?"<p>

_Star Wars : L'Empire contre-attaque – Georges Lucas *_

* * *

><p>- Réveille-toi ou tu vas être très en colère contre toi-même.<p>

Alive obéit mécaniquement, se remettant immédiatement en activité. Elle releva son cou endolori – elle s'était endormie la nuque contre l'arête du dos de la chaise – et regarda celui qui venait de la réveiller.

- Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? demanda t-elle d'une voix gelée.

Le garçon rit, emmitouflé dans un manteau deux fois trop grand pour lui mais qui avait l'avantage de lui tenir chaud. A n'en avait pas : elle n'avait pas froid. Elle en mettait un pour sortir, ou elle aurait eu des brûlures sur la peau… Mais pas à l'intérieur.

- Bonjour, quel plaisir de te parler, oui je vais bien, merci de t'occuper de ç-

- Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? répéta t-elle, légèrement impatiente.

- Deux jours, sept heures et vingt-sept minutes, précisa t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Il dût voir qu'elle s'était crispée sur sa chaise car il secoua la tête en ricanant.

- Non, je plaisante. Juste trois heures et douze minutes.

- J'avais dit deux heures, remarqua t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- Oh, vraiment ? J'ai oublié, fit-il, léger.

Elle soupira. Sa nuque lui faisait vraiment mal, à posteriori.

- B…

- Crois-moi, tu n'as rien raté, une heure de plus de sommeil n'a pas endommagé tes capacités cérébrales et n'a pas effacé ces cernes noirs que tu as jusqu'au milieu des joues, si ça t'inquiète vraiment, railla t-il.

- Je m'inquiétais principalement sur ce que j'aurai pu rater, en effet. Quelqu'un a appelé ? demanda t-elle en se levant, faisant craquer involontairement ses os. Elle surprit le regard presque inquiet du brun et se retint de sourire. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, elle savait parfaitement qu'il détestait entendre ce bruit.

- Oui. Mikhaïl et Ed, répondit-il conformément au code.

Ca faisait dix-huit jours qu'ils avaient fait le voyage Angleterre-Russie dans le but de démanteler un trafic de drogue que la Wammy's filait depuis longtemps. Ils avaient préparé cette arrivée depuis trois mois, envoyant A et B en tant qu'émissaires d'un faux dealer – autrefois chef d'un gang assez connu – dont ils avaient pris la place depuis longtemps. Les gamins, surtout de leur âge, étaient assez utilisés dans les réseaux de cette taille. Qui s'intéresserait à deux enfants ? Personne. Personne n'écoutait les enfants.

Mikhaïl Vassili était l'un de leurs principaux informateurs depuis maintenant trois jours. Ils avaient réussi à suffisamment s'attirer la « sympathie » des autres pour demander à voir quelqu'un de plus important, et c'était lui qui était arrivé. Le chef du trafic lui-même. Peut-être pour les tester, peut-être pour les surveiller, elle ne savait pas. Mais ils devaient la jouer fin. Avec le chef avait dû arriver les caméras, et il suffisait d'une seule erreur et tout partait en fumée. Certes, les Russes ne parlaient pas anglais, mais ils pouvaient engager un traducteur, quelqu'un…

Quand à Ed, c'était, en apparence, le pseudonyme d'Edmund Starfire qui était joué par L lui-même pour les diriger d'Angleterre. Le code n'avait pas été encore percé et A espérait qu'il ne le serait pas. C'était pour ça aussi qu'ils avaient pris d'autres pseudonymes. Elle détestait le sien. Alice. Trop proche d'Alive et presque aussi ironique. Et elle détestait encore plus celui de Beyond.

Bartolomeo.

Il avait fait exprès, elle en était absolument certaine. Elle ne savait pas comment il avait fait, puisqu'il n'avait pas été présent lors du procès, mais quand il avait choisi ce prénom, elle avait remarqué le sourire en coin qu'il avait aux lèvres. Bartolomeo, l'homme qu'elle avait tué. Il savait. Et elle savait qu'il savait. C'était pour ça qu'elle ne l'appelait que par son initiale : elle ne voulait pas prononcer ce prénom.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?

- Je n'ai pas eu Mikhaïl, mais il a laissé un message. Tu sais que je ne comprends pas le russe, j'attendais que tu te réveilles. Je crois qu'il a parlé de la came, mais…

A se leva, se mordant la langue pour ne pas bâiller. Une cargaison. S'ils pouvaient partir avec, ils avaient des preuves, des informations sur la hiérarchie, des vidéos – car leurs hôtes n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir placé quelques caméras et micros dans la pièce –, des noms, une adresse. Assez pour démanteler le haut de l'organisation et détruire le reste. Ils ne s'étaient pas montrés assez méfiants, voilà tout.

- Et Ed ?

- Ed… Nous demande de presser Mikhaïl pour qu'on rentre au plus vite. Il a besoin de ce chargement de drogue, éluda t-il.

- Passe-moi le portable, s'il te plaît, j'aimerai écouter le message de Mikhaïl, demanda t-elle en tendant la main.

Il lui passa le téléphone en grimaçant un peu et alla s'installer dans un coin, prétextant avoir besoin de la lumière. Elle regarda rapidement la durée des appels. Si le message du chef du réseau était incroyablement court – vingt-deux secondes – l'appel avec L avait duré une heure et quinze minutes. Un peu trop pour simplement demander de revenir vite. Idiots trop sentimentaux. Si ça n'allait pas alerter quelqu'un, ça…

Elle ne pouvait pas l'écouter ici, Beyond s'en serait aperçu, mais elle l'enregistra et le plaça dans un autre dossier qu'il ne viendrait pas fouiller. Ca devait être pour ça qu'il avait été réticent à lui donner le portable, il devait se douter qu'elle allait regarder la durée des appels et être en colère contre lui. Elle cliqua ensuite sur le message de Mikhaïl et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

« - Bonjour. Je passerai d'ici une heure apporter ce que vous êtes venus chercher, fit la voix grave de l'homme dans un russe mâché puis craché. A bon entendeur, salut. »

La tonalité vide de sens remplit son oreille et A éteignit l'appareil, vérifiant quand l'appel avait été fait. Cinquante-sept minutes. Et on pouvait reconnaître à Mikhaïl une qualité : la ponctualité.

- B, fit-elle, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

- Eh bien tant mieux, on sera plus vite repartis, gronda le brun en s'étirant.

- Tu n'aimes pas la Russie, n'est-ce pas ? répondit la jeune fille, un milli-sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- Pas du tout. Trop froid, trop rude et trop sombre. J'ai hâte de rentrer, je te dis. Je m'ennuie.

- A ce point ?

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer.

Un coup bref fut porté sur la porte métallique de leur appartement, et Alive alla ouvrir, Beyond se taisant. Il ne comprenait pas la langue, alors à quoi pouvait-il bien servir ? Et puis, ça rassurait toujours les interlocuteurs de savoir qu'au moins une personne ne les saisissait pas, ça leur faisait penser qu'ils pouvaient la manipuler plus facilement. Et ça leur plaisait encore plus si la tête de celui qui ne leur parlait pas ne leur revenait pas. C'était le cas de B. Les yeux rouges, sûrement. Elle devait être la seule à s'y être totalement habituée. Avec Lawliet, peut-être. Elle avait toujours été persuadée que même le brun se choquait tout seul…

Un homme grand, à moitié caché par une capuche fourrée et aux yeux trop perçants la dévisagea, accompagné d'un autre homme plus trapu – et manifestement japonais – qui la fixait d'un regard sombre.

Derrière lui, sur le sol gelé, un carton contenant vingt-cinq kilos de drogue.

- _Yuki Ona_, marmonna t-il, et A entendit un rire étranglé derrière elle.

- Bonjour, fit Mikhaïl du même russe mangé qu'au téléphone, en donnant un coup dans la figure de son acolyte. Nous avons le chargement, je le pose ici, je présume ?

- Effectivement. Restez-ici, nous allons en informer Ed, répondit-elle d'une voix gelée. B, lança t-elle en anglais, tu peux envoyer un message à notre ami pour lui dire que nous avons la cargaison ?

- Bien évidemment, _Yuki Ona_, résonna la voix sarcastique du brun dans son dos, et elle plissa les yeux. Il allait devoir lui expliquer ce que signifiait ce nom.

Elle entendit qu'on tapait sur six touches puis, trois secondes plus tard, le ton de Beyond se fit plus léger alors qu'il expliquait la situation à L. Il y eut un blanc de quelques secondes, puis il rit une dernière fois avant d'éteindre le portable, sans un seul mot d'adieu à son interlocuteur.

- C'est bon, Al. Il nous attend.

- Le message a bien été transmis, informa Alive.

- Parfait. Nous avons prévu votre départ, on ne vous fouillera pas à l'aéroport. Nous avons un subordonné qui servira de contrôleur. Je suppose que notre ami commun s'occupera du reste, gronda Mikhaïl. Nous irons vous chercher demain matin.

- Alors à demain, clôt A.

- A demain.

Mikhaïl prit le carton et alla le poser dans un coin de la pièce principale. Puis il tourna les talons, rigide, et descendit sans un regard derrière lui les escaliers miteux, suivi par son homme de main qui ne cessait de marmonner en fixant la jeune fille. Elle claqua la porte et se dirigea vers la boîte.

- B, quelle est cette histoire de _Yuki Ona_ ? demanda t-elle en enlevant la bande collante qui la fermait.

- Oh, simplement une démone japonaise toute blanche qui apparaît les soirs d'hiver et transforme les gens en statues de glace. Je ne comprends pas du tout pourquoi il a dit ça.

- Moi non plus.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda t-il, un sourire railleur aux lèvres.

- Médicaments principalement, énuméra t-elle en mettant les boîtes de cachets dans ses bras au fur et à mesure. Rohypnol, héroïne, GHB, Stilnox, cocaïne, Imovane *, et ç-

La boîte qu'elle venait de prendre tomba de la pile et alla rouler sur le sol froid, le bouchon mal fermé volant à travers la pièce, les gélules s'éparpillant partout. Elle se pencha pour ramasser les cachets, Beyond allant chercher le cylindre de plastique totalement blanc à l'autre bout de la salle.

- Une idée de ce que c'est ? dit-il en regardant s'il n'y avait pas une quelconque indication sous le tube.

- Pas du tout.

- Oh, mais toi qui est si douée en la matière, comment peux-tu être aussi ignorante ? N'es-tu pas censée être la gamine la plus performante de notre réseau, A ? souligna t-il.

Elle détourna la tête. Performante. Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'elle détestait ce mot, elle le lui avait avoué à force de trop insister.

B avait envie de s'amuser, c'était visible. Depuis son réveil il voulait s'amuser. Il le lui avait dit, il s'ennuyait. Et elle avait toujours été son alternative lorsqu'il s'ennuyait, que ce soit par la violence physique ou la torture mentale…

Elle regarda les gélules rouges et blanches qui brillaient comme des tessons de verre coloré dans sa main. Et eut brusquement une idée *. Comment l'avait-elle eue ? Ca, elle ne le savait pas. Elle analysa très rapidement les risques de cette illumination.

En conclut qu'il l'avait cherché et que, de toute façon, il n'y avait pas de réel danger. Presque pas. Un minuscule sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Il ne refuserait pas un jeu, n'est-ce pas ?

- Dis-moi, B, accepterais-tu de jouer avec moi ? demanda t-elle, les médicaments toujours luisants dans sa paume.

Elle le vit tourner les yeux vers elle, aussitôt attiré par l'idée d'arrêter son ennui.

Gagné.

_xOx_

Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, vingt-trois cachets rouges et blancs alignés devant eux, formant un rectangle, et les séparant. La règle de départ était très simple : celui qui arrivait à en avaler le plus avait gagné. Mais Beyond avait compliqué le jeu d'une manière qu'Alive n'aimait guère : pour chaque cachet pris, un souvenir donné, n'importe lequel, mais sans mentir sur les sensations éprouvées. Un souvenir jugé par trop inintéressant et le jeu était fini. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'afficher ainsi, elle avait toujours détesté montrer ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais perdre à un jeu qu'elle avait elle-même lancé, n'était-ce pas une honte encore pire que la première ?

- Honneur à l'instigatrice, siffla Beyond, assis en tailleur.

Elle prit le cachet le plus proche d'elle et le regarda un instant, songeuse. Un souvenir qui ne la mettait pas en danger, mais qui soit jugé assez révélateur pour qu'il la laisse continuer.

- 18 mai 1993… fit-elle en avalant la pilule.

Sans eau pour la faire passer, c'était plus compliqué. La poudre qui composait le médicament se dissolvait sur son palais, asséchant sa langue et dispersant un goût métallique dans sa bouche.

- 18 mai 1993, reprit-elle, j'avais réussi à apercevoir un dessin que tu faisais en cours de mathématiques, quand j'étais passée rendre une copie. C'était le Tarot, me semblait-il, et je n'avais pas compris pourquoi tu m'avais dessinée aux XVIème et XVème Arcanes Majeures…

- Ah, je me souviens de ce jeu de Tarot. Je l'ai repris il n'y a pas très longtemps, il y avait bien d'autres éléments qui sont rentrés en compte depuis, fit Beyond. Tu m'espionnais déjà ?

- Ce n'était pas de l'espionnage, j'étais juste curieuse, rectifia t-elle.

- Exactement ce que j'ai dit. Bon, je suppose que c'est mon tour…

Il regarda attentivement les comprimés puis en choisit un en bordure du rectangle bicolore. Il l'avala sans grimacer puis reprit la parole.

- 21 avril 1996, je crois. C'était ma toute première victoire dans une matière avec un fort coefficient, je t'avais battue en Anglais. J'étais très fier.

Elle le regarda sombrement.

- Tricheur.

- Quelle tricherie ? C'était un évènement important pour moi ! contra t-il. Ca ne m'était encore jamais arrivé ! Et puis, ajouta t-il, tu ne me virerais pas tout de suite de toute façon, un jeu sans adversaire, ce n'est pas amusant.

La jeune fille soupira et laissa tomber la tête, vaincue, avant de reporter son attention sur les cachets. Elle prit celui à gauche de celui qu'elle avait avalé précédemment et le porta à sa bouche.

- Eh bien, puisque nous avançons dans cette veine-ci, répliqua t-elle en déglutissant – ces gélules étaient vraiment horribles –, je vais pouvoir citer le 2… 2 janvier 1992. Le premier jour depuis que je te connaissais que tu étais passé à côté de moi sans me frapper. Tu m'ignorais totalement, en fait.

- 92, tu dis ? Bah, à dix ans, il m'arrivait parfois d'avoir autre chose dans la tête qu'une gamine arrogante, se défendit le brun en haussant les épaules.

- Je note le parfois.

- Et puis, d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que tu trouves ça intéressant ?

- C'est ton tour, fut sa seule réponse.

Il ricana et piocha au hasard son propre comprimé, et se le lança dans la bouche, les yeux au plafond pour réfléchir.

- Hmm… Citons le 14 novembre… 1994. Ca ne te dit rien ? C'était la première fois que tu venais dormir dans ma chambre, souligna t-il avec un sourire félin. L'ampoule nue illuminait trop crûment ses dents. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi, par ailleurs. Alors, c'était pour quelle raison ?

Elle plissa les yeux. Il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas répondre, mais si elle ne répondait pas, il l'exclurait du jeu et elle perdrait. Tout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas, en fait. Mentir ? Il s'en rendrait compte. Elle soupira et pencha la tête de côté, son cou craquant effroyablement.

- Cauchemars, lâcha t-elle finalement. Juste de simples cauchemars.

Il commença à s'arracher la peau du pouce, plus sauvagement que la simple manie de L, mais ne releva pas. Il avait toujours été plus compréhensif sur la question des cauchemars, il avait les mêmes. Ils n'en parlaient juste pas entre eux, en fait. Ils le savaient, point barre. Il y avait toujours eu des limites à l'exhibition de leur subconscient. Elle prit un troisième cachet et l'avala, l'éraflant avec ses dents. Horrible. Il fallait absolument quelque chose pour faire passer ça. Elle réfléchit une seconde avant de trouver un souvenir qui allait le déranger.

C'était devenu le nouveau but, en quelque sorte.

- 31 octobre, un an après, il me semble. Tu avais piqué une crise de nerfs le soir d'Halloween, j'avais dû te calmer. Pour une histoire obscure… Que je n'ai toujours pas comprise, d'ailleurs…

- Je ne m'en souviens absolument pas, assura t-il en mordant encore plus fort son pouce.

- Vraiment ? Alors quel intérêt de continuer le jeu si tu as une mémoire défaillante ?

Il fit claquer ses canines l'une contre l'autre, écharpant la peau de son doigt. Puis il secoua la tête et croisa les bras, répondant d'une voix gelée.

- C'était l'anniversaire de Lawli-joli et il n'était pas venu le passer ici. Point.

Alive eut un milli-sourire de victoire. Son cœur commençait à pulser un peu plus fort que la normale, et sa tête bourdonnait douloureusement. Mais elle n'en avait cure : elle avait déstabilisé Beyond. La tactique la plus simple était maintenant de recommencer normalement pour porter un autre coup plus tard. Il devait avoir pensé à la même chose. C'était logique, après tout. Maintenant, c'était à celui qui briserait l'autre en premier.

Il piocha encore dans les rangées de gélules lisses et croqua dans celle qu'il avait choisie, le regard situé au-dessus de sa tête.

- 7 février 1997. Le jour où les gens ont dû penser que tu avais sombré dans la folie, fit-il rêveusement. La seule fois où tu as levé la voix pour prendre ma défense en public, tu te souviens ?

La jeune fille acquiesça. Oui, elle se souvenait, oui. Ca avait été le « pars te pendre, monstre » de trop. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait commencé à parler. Elle se souvenait juste des larmes du petit de six ans qui avait été consciencieusement mutilé mentalement, et du regard dégoûté des autres. Mais elle s'en fichait. Ils ne l'intéressaient pas, donc elle ne s'en souciait pas. Qu'ils la haïssent ou la vénèrent, elle s'en moquait. Elle était au-dessus.

- 10 juillet… Hmm… 1993, dit-elle – et un bonbon amer disparut au fond de sa gorge. Tu avais enfermé un serpent vivant dans l'armoire de ma chambre, je l'entendais essayer de sortir depuis mon bureau. C'était une femme de chambre qui l'avait trouvé.

- 30 mars 1994, enchaîna t-il, tu t'étais endormie dans la salle d'informatique, au milieu de sept bouquins en français. J'avais détesté te trouver là-bas et je t'avais lancé un livre à la figure pour que tu partes.

- 21 janvier 1992, c'était le tout premier dessin de toi que je voyais. Je te l'avais rendu, et tu étais venu en pleine nuit afin de me frapper.

- 21 janvier 1992, j'avais eu la gentillesse de t'empêcher d'avoir une hypothermie et je t'avais sortie de sous une couche de neige de dix centimètres.

- 23 mai 1998, tu m'as réveillée avec une allumette sous les yeux en sachant pertinemment que je détestais ça.

Ils s'échangeaient souvenir sur souvenir, avalaient gélule sur gélule, revenant à la règle première du jeu : celui qui en prenait le plus avait gagné. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Pas que son cœur, d'ailleurs, sa tête, et son ventre aussi. Tout battait trop vite, avec le goût affreux de toute la poudre des gélules en prime qui courait dans son sang, dans sa salive. Elle se sentait mal, très mal. Et dire qu'elle ne savait même pas ce que c'était.

Mais abandonner était encore pire.

- 14 septembre 1995, je t'avais laissée en plan dans la salle de Français et j'étais vaguement parti. Et j'ai entendu de la musique… Quelqu'un jouait du piano. J'avais ouvert la porte de la salle d'où ça venait. C'était la première fois que je voyais Lawli.

Beyond avait débité ça en mâchonnant un peu ses mots, la gélule se dissolvant lentement dans sa bouche. Elle ne savait pas s'il éprouvait les mêmes douleurs qu'elle ou si les cachets n'avaient pas d'effet sur lui. Elle espérait que si. Les mots sortirent brusquement, sans qu'elle ne les ait réfléchis. Trop concentrée à ne pas montrer qu'on lui perforait le crâne et le cœur pour y prêter attention.

- Tu l'aimes ?

Imprudente. Beaucoup trop imprudente. Elle aurait aimé se haïr mais c'aurait été se porter une trop grande importance. La jeune fille vit le brun écarquiller les yeux et se mettre à gronder, une aura menaçante autour de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

- Je t'ai demandé si tu l'aimes. Réponds-moi, répéta t-elle, son rythme cardiaque devenant un peu chaotique.

- Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas ! cracha t-il en se levant, prêt à mordre.

- C'est un aveu, B ?

Elle entendit quelque chose siffler dans l'air avant de se prendre le pied du brun dans la mâchoire. Ses nerfs engourdis s'électrisèrent aussitôt et elle reçut de plein fouet la décharge de douleur dans le crâne.

C'était bien un aveu. B n'agissait comme ça que lorsqu'il s'ennuyait ou était gêné.

Non, ça ne la dérangeait pas. Bien sûr que non. Le christianisme de ses parents, qui de toute façon prônait une acceptation totale des êtres, faisait qu'elle comprenait ce choix. Non, rien ne la dérangeait. Elle avait juste mal à cause des médicaments et des coups. Point.

Elle claqua sur le sol froid alors qu'il continuait à la frapper, écrasant sans remords son corps amer par terre. Cette souffrance-là, elle la connaissait. Plus que celle qui se faufilait insidieusement dans ses veines. Elle espérait vraiment qu'elle n'était pas la seule à subir ça.

Brusquement, elle sentit que Beyond arrêtait de la frapper et elle rouvrit prudemment les yeux. Il était plié en deux à côté d'elle, une main sur la bouche, les yeux étroitement fermés.

- Vomis et tu perds, dit-elle.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il grimaça affreusement puis se décida à relever la tête, les yeux enfiévrés.

- Je n'allais pas vomir, assura t-il en repartant de son côté, tremblant.

- Je sais, répondit-elle en se relevant, passant une main sur son visage pour constater les dégâts. Elle avait une lèvre coupée et le front ouvert, mais le froid empêchait le sang de couler. Parfait. Purement parfait.

- A ton tour.

Elle prit la gélule en grimaçant, la brisant par inadvertance entre ses doigts. La poudre tomba comme une pluie légère sur le sol, le couvrant de blanc. Elle avala les morceaux restants en réprimant un haut-le-cœur. Il fallait absolument qu'elle gagne avant de régurgiter toutes ces drogues infectes.

- 12 juin – elle eut un hoquet qu'elle essaya de masquer – 12 juin 1997, reprit-elle. Tu m'avais cherchée une fois de trop, j'étais allée m'enfermer dans la salle d'informatique. J'avais tapé ton nom sur les moteurs de recherche pour savoir qui tu étais avant. J'avais eu raison de faire ça.

- Remords ?

- En fait… La première fois que j'éprouvais ce que les humains normaux appellent du… « Dégoût » contre l'espèce humaine, c'était là. Que ce soit moi ou les autres, je nous ai trouvés pourris. Jusqu'à l'os…

Elle l'entendit rire, un rire tremblotant qui était rempli de ces cachets qu'ils ingurgitaient sans savoir ce qu'ils étaient. Beyond lui en avait toujours voulu à propos de ça. Et il lui en voudrait sûrement pour toujours.

- Alive qui redescend de son statut d'ange pour passer à celui d'humaine, c'est bizarre. Alors… marmonna t-il en choisissant avec soin son médicament. Le 7 septembre 1991, fit-il avant de déglutir avec difficultés. Je n'avais jamais été aussi furieux contre quelqu'un. Tu m'avais tout pris… Ouais… C'était ta faute. Ta faute, tu m'entends ? J'étais sûr que tu n'allais me causer que des emmerdes…

- Ca a été le cas ? demanda t-elle.

- Pas vraiment. Mais de toute façon, c'est à toi de jouer.

Une autre gélule disparut du rectangle réduit à une forme abstraire, sinueuse. Plus que quelques souvenirs avant de remporter la victoire, elle en était certaine. Elle avala avec cette idée en tête et ne sentit presque pas la saveur âpre qui saupoudrait sa gorge.

- Le 7 septembre 1991 aussi. J'avais cru voir un monstre quand tu étais sorti de derrière l'armoire. Je ne savais pas qu'un humain pouvait être aussi effrayant. Jusqu'à ce que je voie que tu étais normal.

- Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir.

- Pas de quoi.

Alive le vit hésiter en attrapant le cachet, pour finalement mordre dedans en fermant étroitement les yeux, le réduisant en poussière. Lui non plus n'allait pas abandonner facilement.

- Un récent… 18 août 1998… Ca te dit quelque chose ?

Elle rassembla ses souvenirs du mieux qu'elle pouvait, fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils. Sa blessure la piquait quand elle plissait le front.

- Tu avais tenté de me tuer sous un coussin par asphyxie, non ? devina t-elle.

- Bien joué, petite A, répondit-il d'un ton railleur.

- Le surnom, siffla t-elle. Il savait qu'elle allait le reprendre.

- Donc, je disais, petite A… Ouais, j'avais fait ça… J'avais décidé que je t'aimais un peu trop pour mon propre bien. Tu comprends, c'était trop dangereux, si on décidait de t'enfermer, de te tuer, je ne sais pas…

- C'était plus simple de me tuer toi-même, hein ? Donc tu as essayé de m'étouffer. Logique.

- N'est-ce pas ? Allez, à toi…

La jeune fille mit son énième médicament dans sa bouche et voulut déglutir, mais n'y arriva pas. Sa bouche s'asséchait, recouverte de poudre immaculée. Elle se força à avaler, sa gorge se resserrant comme un étau pour l'empêcher d'absorber ça. Mais elle ne pouvait pas perdre. Mais maintenant, pas si proche du but.

- 28 février 1992, tu t'étais caché sous mon lit…

- Je m'en souviens. Tu avais eu peur, c'était fantastique, crossa t-il, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui, j'avais eu peur, continua t-elle, songeuse. J'avais commencé à te détester en plus de t'ignorer. Je n'aimais pas que tu puisses tout détruire comme ça. Je veux dire, ma réputation.

- On est semblables, que veux-tu. Alors… le 4 décembre 1998. Très récent aussi. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que tu veuilles te scarifier ainsi. J'ai encore du mal à y croire.

Elle eut le geste presque machinal de frôler le morceau de cicatrice boursouflée qu'elle pouvait atteindre, à la base de son cou. Et dire qu'elle ne savait toujours pas ce que c'était. Elle n'aimait pas le faire devant les autres, d'habitude, surtout pas devant B qui la disséquait des yeux à chaque fois. Mais après tout… Elle avait dit tellement de choses… Sa tête pulsait en rythme avec son cœur effréné. A chaque battement, un coup sourd était porté à ses tempes. Comme une machine, une jolie machine d'hôpital, brillante et propre, qui hurlait.

- Le… Le 14 juillet 1997…

_« Allez, plus que trois cachets. Trois cachets et c'est terminé, le jeu sera fini. Tiens le coup. Trois cachets. »_  
>- Quand j'avais failli mourir. Tu m'avais dit que… Que tu savais quand j'allais mourir, mais que tu ne t'en souvenais plus. Tu ne pouvais plus le savoir, même. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?<p>

Il eut soudain un sourire, un de ses larges sourires inquiétants aux dents trop pointues.

- Uniquement ce que ça voulait dire, gloussa t-il d'une façon infiniment trop aigüe. Il s'arrêta soudainement, plaquant de nouveau ses mains contre sa bouche, ses épaules tressaillant violemment. Elle l'observa, imperturbable, ses entrailles s'agitant comme un nid de vipères dans son estomac.

- Tu abandonnes ? murmura t-elle.

Il secoua la tête et tendit la main gauche pour attraper l'avant-dernier médicament. Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait le courage de manger le vingt-troisième.

- Je peux… le 17 octobre 1995… La seule fois où je t'ai vue en colère, petite A… Parce que je ne t'avais pas adressé la parole depuis cinq jours…

Elle se mordit faiblement la lèvre inférieure. Il se souvenait encore de cette crise de jalousie qu'elle avait eue – et si elle l'avait pu, elle serait allée dans le passé pour s'empêcher de se trahir ainsi. La perfection qu'elle avait péniblement érigée au long de sa vie avait volé en éclats.

- Ouais, ça fait vraiment bizarre de te voir… Tomber de ton statut d'ange, gamine…

Elle ne releva pas cette expression – ça faisait deux fois, pourtant – et continua à fixer la dernière perle de poudre qui luisait sous l'éclairage blafard. Carmine et blanche, la pilule. Elle semblait la narguer, clignotant en accord avec son cœur irrégulier.

Elle n'allait pas y arriver.

- On partage ?

La voix narquoise du brun lui fit relever la tête. S'ils partageaient, pas de gagnant, pas de perdant. Egaux. Est-ce qu'elle était prête à se rabaisser à son statut ? A accepter de ne rien perdre, mais de ne rien gagner ?

- Tu voles tellement haut que ça ne te fera rien de redescendre un peu… Tu as peur de quoi ? Te brûler les ailes, petite A ? se moqua t-il, sa voix baissant dans les rauques.

Elle n'hésita pas plus longtemps et acquiesça, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de B. Vert et rouge, opposés, encore. Il les baissa automatiquement et tenta de couper l'ultime drogue en deux, mais celle-ci s'échappa de ses mains transies de froid et tomba sur le sol gelé.

- Merde… marmonna t-il.

Il réessaya : elle retomba. Deux, trois, quatre fois. Il secoua la tête et plaça finalement la gélule entre ses dents, à l'extrémité blanche. Il eut un sourire en avançant sa tête, défiant Alive de prendre la seconde moitié. Elle n'avait pas envie ni de perdre, ni d'hésiter encore. Elle avança la sienne aussi et planta ses dents dans le cachet. Une demi-seconde tout au plus.

Ne rien penser, ne rien dire.

Repartit avec la moitié rouge en bouche alors qu'il partait lui aussi en arrière, avalant son morceau.

Ils ne s'étaient même pas effleurés.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, la jeune fille écoutant presque religieusement son sang pulser de manière saccadée. Est-ce qu'elle allait s'en sortir ? C'était la question qu'elle essayait de résoudre depuis tout à l'heure. Elle avait créé un jeu très aléatoire, finalement. Impossible de savoir le résultat… Ce fut le brun qui reparla en premier, sa voix tendue par l'urgence.

- A ?

- Hm ?

- Le jeu est fini, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Pas de perdant ni de gagnant, donc ?

- Oui, répondit-elle, sa voix à peine plus forte qu'un chuchotis.

Elle le vit soudain se relever précipitamment et courir vers la salle de bains, se mordant les lèvres avec force. Son estomac se souleva quand elle entendit les bruits écœurants qui provenaient de cette pièce et elle se remit sur pied aussi, la bile amère roulant dans son œsophage. Elle poussa B qui s'essuyait les lèvres, secoué de longs tremblements, et vomit à son tour, les cachets à moitié digérés sortant enfin de son organisme.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps ils s'étaient poussés alternativement, chacun purgeant du plus possible son corps drogué. Mais elle se sentit enfin fléchir et ses jambes refusèrent brusquement de la supporter, la faisant tomber sur la faïence froide du lavabo.

Elle se dégoûtait.

- Merde… Al, on a oublié un truc… murmura le brun, allongé sur le carrelage. Il haletait, les yeux mi-clos.

- Quoi ?

- Le souvenir qui… Qui allait avec la moitié de… Notre médicament…

Elle ferma les yeux, ses jambes continuant à sursauter nerveusement.

- 25 décembre 1998…

Elle l'entendit rire, un rire qui ressemblait un peu plus à une quinte de toux qu'à autre chose.

- Noël en Russie. Le plus beau souvenir de toute ma vie. Bad trip avec une gamine anorexique et inconsciente. Le bonheur.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit-elle, un léger sourire fleurissant sur son visage blafard.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne sente un contact sur son poignet. Quelqu'un saisissait ses os à travers la peau. Un jour, « on » finirait par l'écorcher pour mieux tirer sur les bâtons d'ivoires – on l'écorcherait et ce ne serait qu'un autre jeu, une autre expérience, et elle ne pourrait pas dire non. Il fallait toujours une expérience insensée de trop, une idée nouvelle, plus folle, plus dangereuse, plus mortelle, mais toujours le même adversaire – elle.

Elle se laissa totalement faire – de toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas bouger –, et fut bientôt serrée comme une poupée contre un corps bien plus brûlant que le sien. Etait-elle vraiment gelée à ce point, elle ? Sûrement.

- Et j'ai quoi, comme cadeau, moi ? fit sa voix d'un ton vaguement enfantin qui semblait déplacé dans une telle situation.

Enormément de choses défilèrent dans la tête engourdie d'Alive, donc un élément récurent qui lui fit légèrement froncer les sourcils.

Une rose rouge.

« Jamais », dit une voix sous son crâne.

Et au moment même où elle prononçait ce mot, la rose rouge fana, tapissant le sol de ses pétales pourpres.

- Astragale, campanule bleue… Trèfle blanc, chuchota t-elle, dans les vapes et les brumes de son cerveau éthéré.

- Astragale, campanule bleue, souci, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Jamais. Mais elle s'en moquait, en fait : pour lui aussi, c'était « jamais ».

Elle s'endormit avec ce mot dans la gorge, et une voix qui chantait toujours sur le même ton au fond de son cerveau : _« Finalement, ils avaient plutôt bon goût, les médicaments russes, hein ? »_

* * *

><p><strong>* Ce passage fait partie non pas du film, MAIS DU LIVRE que je possède pasque je suis une trop-boss et donc je continue mon objectif, c'est-à-dire mettre à chaque fois une citation de livre et toujours un livre différent ! JE SUIS GENIALE !<strong>

*** Ce sont des médicaments puissants (appelés drogues du violeur, souvent) que... Bah les violeurs ont l'habitude de glisser dans les boissons des boîtes de nuit, tout ça. Comme ça n'a ni goût, ni odeur, et que c'est incolore, on s'en aperçoit qu'au moment où tu deviens complètement groogy. Si si :D**

*** Alors, ça a pu déranger certains (-A n'est pas aussi inconsciente !-) mais elle s'est fait la réflexion suivante : pour un réseau de cette taille-ci, chaque truc est vérifié et il n'y a que très peu d'oublis, forcément. Si ce médicament n'a pas été étiqueté, c'est sûrement parce qu'il était tellement insignifiant qu'ils sont passés à côté. Donc pas de danger. Ou presque. :D**

**_BREF !_**

**_Encore Joyeux Noël, mes amours, et bonne année 2012 à :_**

**_- Une Pottermaniac que je ne boude plus et qui est fabuleuse ~_**

**_- Ma Jumelle qui garde trop de photos mais qui reste gentille quand même ~  
><em>**

**_- Une autatrice qui possède un singe, deux bougies et un chien qui fume ~_**

**_- Une autre autatrice qui a une robe jolie et possède un secret qu'elle n'a PAS LE DROIT de révéler ~_**

**_- AND YOU !  
><em>**


End file.
